


Реверс

by Riisa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ratings: R, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riisa/pseuds/Riisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сцена в раздевалке после матча.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Реверс

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на ЗФБ для команды WTF Kirisaki Daiichi 2016   
> Бета — rumble fish 
> 
> Фактически missing scene от канона  
> Подарок для _Brownie_

В раздевалку Кирисаки Дайичи вернулись молча. Ханамия будто бы наговорился на площадке за два дня, но как только он последним зашел в тесную комнату и закрыл дверь, то выпрямился и негромко прошипел:

— Ну что, идиоты, со следующего дня нагрузку увеличиваем втрое — видимо, вы забыли, что в баскетбол можно еще и играть.

Команда потупилась, но продолжила молчать. Ханамия негромко раздавал указания:

— Фурухаши, проверишь руку Хары, этот кретин мог ее повредить. Ямазаки, разберись с запасными. Сето, дай мне свою маску для сна.

Сето недоуменно взглянул на него, но спорить не стал и протянул ту, которая очень нравилась Ханамии, бесшовную черную. Ханамия цепко перехватил маску за резинку и разлегся на самой дальней скамейке. Вернее, вытянулся, приняв, как он мрачно пошутил про себя, позу покойника.

Впрочем, для покойника он слишком отчетливо произнес:

— А теперь оставили меня в покое.

Через некоторое время скрип шкафчиков затих. Игроки Кирисаки Дайичи покинули раздевалку, не прощаясь, — кажется, Ямазаки собирался что-то сказать, но Хара прошипел: «Пойдем» — и почти уволок его за плечи. Ханамия остался один.

Впрочем, надолго ли? Он начал отсчитывать про себя: раз, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть, семь…   
На «сто тридцать восемь» дверь в раздевалку заскрипела, открываясь, резкий свет ударил даже через плотную ткань маски, и Ханамия скривил рот в улыбке, понимая, что интуиция его не подвела. 

— Ну и зачем ты пришел, Киёши? – позвал он, не двигаясь с места.

У двери неловко и шумно потоптались и наконец закрыли ее — вокруг стало ощутимо темнее.

— А если бы это был не я?

Ханамия сдернул маску:

— Только глухой не распознает такую одышку, а у меня со слухом пока что все в порядке.

Киёши почесал затылок, пробормотал что-то себе под нос и посмотрел на Ханамию.

Тот вздохнул:

— Так чего пришел-то? Поиздеваться над растоптанным противником? Проверить, получилось ли у тебя наставить меня на путь истинный?

Любой вариант должен был вызывать ярость, но сил для нее уже не было, как будто порой застилающая глаза красная пелена превратилась сейчас в белый шум.

— Или хочешь послушать планы на следующий год? Мы, может, не самая сильная команда, — хмыкнул Ханамия, — но мы умеем учиться на ошибках, как примерные мальчики. И для того, чтобы размазать вас в следующем году, этого достаточно. В буквальном смысле, — он по привычке щелкнул пальцами, — размазать. Третьегодки уже не будут уделять клубу столько времени, и что Сейрин смогут без своего героического центрового?

— То есть ты планируешь…— Киёши покачал головой. — Ханамия-Ханамия, ты этого не сделаешь. Даже ты понимаешь, что ваш вариант тупиковый.

Нет, похоже, ярость все-таки питает сама себя.

— Сделаю, еще как сделаю! Мы же все играем в баскетбол, — Ханамия расхохотался, — для удовольствия, верно? Если не вышло сейчас, не значит, что не стоит пытаться. Впрочем, и в этот раз все могло быть иначе – представь, как переживала бы команда, если бы вашему капитану очень неудачно разбили очки? Повреждения глаз куда опаснее, чем твое несчастное колено.

— Ханамия, — низким голосом сказал Киёши, словно предупреждая, но Ханамию уже несло:

— Каково тебе думать, что, когда выпустишься, ты больше не сможешь их защищать? Конечно, меня тоже не будет, но поверь, фирменный стиль Кирисаки Дайичи не только моя заслуга. Впрочем, я позабочусь о будущем команды, как, — он продолжал веселиться, — настоящий хороший сэмпай, куда лучше, чем ты. И когда ты увидишь Кагами на паркете, повторяющим твою же ошибку, — что ты почувствуешь, а, Киёши?

— Ханамия! — в возгласе Киёши больше не слышалось угрозы — это было открытое объявление войны, поэтому Ханамия совсем не удивился, когда его оттеснили к шкафчикам так, что затылок больно ударился о металл. Киеши держал крепко, будто хотел скрутить, и его стояк тоже не то чтобы очень удивлял. Ханамия не исключал такого развития событий, но не смог удержаться от ехидного комментария:

— Надеюсь, ты дрочишь не на образ поверженного Кагами.

— Нет, — ровно произнес Киёши, — и даже не на тебя, это просто остаточное возбуждение после выброса адреналина на площадке. Уверен, тебе, как спортсмену, это тоже знакомо.

Ханамия усмехнулся:

— Да уж, не на меня. Ты дрочишь на себя, не так ли? Добрый и заботливый Киёши Теппей, всеобщая защита и опора.

Он закусил губу и повторил:

— Все могло бы быть иначе, — а затем резко сжал член Киёши через ткань и продолжил, — и мне не надо расписывать ни про синяки на теле вашего капитана, ни про возможные травмы Куроко, который и так похож на привидение, ты и сам отлично представляешь, верно?

Киёши молчал, вцепившись в его плечи, и Ханамия решил, что молчание — знак согласия.

Он начал двигать рукой — раз, два, на пробу, сильнее, увереннее, попутно рассказывая, как локоть Хары мог бы встретиться с ребрами Изуки, а Фурухаши так мастерски ставит подножки, что даже свои их иногда не замечают, — ну и сам он, Ханамия, не упустил бы возможность добить каждого из них, пусть и не физически. Киёши ощутимо напрягся, когда Ханамия попросил его представить заплаканное лицо Айды и собственную улыбку.

А потом он прошептал почти в самое ухо Киёши:

— Но ты остановил меня.

И почувствовал, как под рукой расползается мокрое пятно.

Он тут же врезал Киёши под дых и отстранился. Тот смотрел мутным взглядом, пытаясь отдышаться. Ханамия поднял руку, будто бы хотел облизать пальцы; Киёши, не отрываясь, следил за этим движением, но в последний момент рука изменила траекторию, и Ханамия с видимым отвращением вытер ладонь об его майку.

— Извращенец, — бросил Ханамия, — ты просто гребаный извращенец.

Про себя добавил: «И я не лучше, раз позволил тебе все это».

— А теперь, — он нагнулся и взял со скамейки упавшую маску для сна, — свалил из моей раздевалки.

Киёши не стал с ним спорить, правда, уже подойдя к двери, спросил:

— А ты?

— Вали, блин, — устало протянул Ханамия, — хочу додрочить на твой светлый образ в одиночестве.

Киеши только улыбнулся:

— Мы еще поиграем. Я, в общем, это сказать хотел.

И закрыл дверь.

— Конечно, еще поиграем, — забормотал Ханамия, запуская руку в трусы, — куда ты от меня денешься, да, вот так…


End file.
